Dirty Work
My 28th fanfiction. Feedback is appreciated. The Loud family was watching tv, and after some debate as to which show to watch, Lynn ended up winning and she turned on the sports channel. -Lynn, can we please watch something else?!-The others asked. -No, the post game report is the best part of a football game!-Lynn retorted. -Coming up next, the mud wrestling championship!-The tv said as it went to commercial. -I'm not watching that.-Lori said. -Neither are we!-Everyone sans Lynn and Lana said. -Mud Wrestling.-Lana thought to herself. -Well I'm watching it.-Lynn argued. A fight between everyone sans Lana ensues, while Lana watches the match, she's very interested in taking it up because it looked fun. She ran off and the others stop fighting. -Dang it!-Lynn said.-I missed the match! Out in town, Lana went into the local sport shop. -Do you have any mud wrestling uniforms?-Lana asked. -You're in luck young lady, we just got a new shipment.-The worker answered. -Sweet!-Lana exclaimed. Lana purchases a uniform, puts it on and walks home. When she enters, everyone sans Lynn was in the living room, and they laugh hysterically at her and her uniform, she brushes this off and walks into Lynn's room. -Hey Lana.-Lynn greeted. -Hey.-Lana replied. -What's up?-Lynn asked. -I need a mud wrestling coach, will you coach me?-Lana asked. Lana was expecting a yes, but was surprised with what Lynn replied. -No!-Lynn said. -What?!-Lana asked shocked.-Are my ears acting up, or did you really say no?! -I don't want you mud wrestling.-Lynn said.-I'm always up to punching you in the arm every so often, but mud wrestling is way different. The fighting gets really intense, and their a lot more brutal than even our sibling free-for-alls! I don't want my little sister to get beaten up by some fighter! Lana was determined to get Lynn to coach her, so she went to a new method. -I guess so.-Lana said.-Can you mud wrestle? -What kind of a question is that?!-Lynn asked.-Of course I can! -Yeah right, that's why you aren't coaching me, because you can't mud wrestle.-Lana said. -I can mud wrestle, I just don't want you to get severely hurt!-Lynn protested. -Sure, what else can you do?-Lana asked.-Can you skydive with out a parachute and live?!, let me guess, you can, but you won't teach me because you don't want me to die. Lynn was clearly agitated. -You know what, just to prove I can mud wrestle, I'll coach you, and I'll be the best coach you'll ever have!-Lynn exclaimed. -Thanks Lynn!-Lana exclaimed.-I can always take advantage of the amount of pride Lynn has about her sports.-Lana thought to herself. Outside, Lynn dug a pit and filled it mud. She threw a dummy in the mud and showed Lana all her moves, and made Lana exact them perfectly several times, much into the night they finish training. -You're ready.-Lynn said to her. -Thanks Lynn!-Lana said.-Do you think I have a chance winning a tournament tomorrow, if not, I won't enter. -You're good enough to win.-Lynn started.-But I would wait a while. -Thanks Lynn!-Lana said again. Lana throughout hard about what Lynn had recommended, and eventually decided not to listen, as she went to the place to register. -Hey Lynn.-Lana said as she approached her. -Hey Lana!-Lynn replied.-How are you. -I'm great, because in a few hours I'm going to be mud wrestling champion of Royal Woods! -You entered?!-Lynn said shocked. -Yep!-Lana exclaimed.-Will you come and watch me? -I guess so, I don't like what you did, but you're still my sister, and I support you. -Thank you Lynn!-Lana exclaimed. -Don't mention it, but don't do it again.-Lynn commanded. It was time for the tournament, the duo went inside the building, and the tournament begins, Lana was killing it, she was currently in the semi finals, and was destroying this kid who was 2 times her size. Finally the referee had to stop them. -That's enough!-The referee exclaimed.-The winner is Lana Loud, she will be in the final round! Lana gleefully approached Lynn. -Lynn, I'm in the final round!-Lana exclaimed.-Can you believe it?! -Of course I can, we are related, of course you're a natural.-Lynn commented.-Now go out there and win that tournament! -You know I will!-Lana said. Despite her confidence, she was massacred in the final round. Lana's opponent threw her around the ring like a rag doll. She received punch after punch, each getting louder for the spectators to hear. It got to the point where the audience closed their eyes and covered their ears. At the end of the match everyone was shocked to see that Lana had to be carried away on a stretcher. The winner made rude remarks about Lana, angering Lynn. -How dare you say that about my sister!-Lynn yelled. -That puny weakling was your sister?-The winner asked.-I can't say I'm surprised, you look like you'd suck at mud wrestling too. -I'll show you who sucks mud wrestling!-Lynn said walking into the ring. Lynn massacred the winner, throwing her around the ring and punching her harder and harder. The opponent begged for mercy, but Lynn wasn't listening, she performed every move on the opponent, that the opponent did on Lana. The opponent ran off and Lynn was given the belt that the winner should've received. Having avenged her sister, Lynn made her way to where Lana was. She noticed Lana was crying, so she picked her up and pulled her into a hug, letting her cry on her shoulder. -Lynn, you were right, I shouldn't be mud wrestling, it's way too violent for me.-Lana said softly crying. -It's alright, I shouldn't have decided to coach you, it's my fault.-Lynn said. -No, I tricked you into coaching me, I should've listened.-Lana said as she cried. -It's ok, quit crying, it's all better now, she can't hurt you anymore.-Lynn said hugging her tighter.-And before we go, here's this, because you're a winner in my book .-Lynn said as she put the belt on Lana. -Thanks Lynn.-Lana said wiping away her tears. -No problem, what do you say we go and get some ice cream?-Lynn said. -I'd love that. THE END. FUN FACT(S) * I was debating on whether on not Lynn should beat the winner, but decided that she should. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lynn Loud